


Welcome to the Death Trap! [Challenge 1]

by StefanLokison



Series: Death Traps, Crossovers and WTF is even Happening Any More [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Challenges, Gay ass villain, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hunger Games, Marvel Universe, Sherlock (BBC) - Freeform, Sherlock is an ass, So much death, Supernatural - Freeform, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony is an ass, Universe Crossover, blood everywhere, child villain, dear lord what is wrong with me, doctor who - Freeform, fighting to the death, forcing actors to watch people die, forcing actors to watch their character fight, guns!, hatred everywhere, holy fuck that's a big cast, holy shit this kid is evil, hunger games but i made it and it's evil as fuck, knives!, loki is a little shit, lunatic in power, multiple universe collision, non-binary villain, villain is a little shit, villain more smarmy than moriarty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefanLokison/pseuds/StefanLokison
Summary: "Welcome to my death Trap!"A bunch of people are stolen from their homes, cities; and most notably, universes. A very eccentric (yes, more than the grandmaster) person is responsible, and is doing it for their own sick entertainment. Be prepared for blood, gore, guns, swords, knives, magic, death traps, and a whole lot of annoying the characters.
Series: Death Traps, Crossovers and WTF is even Happening Any More [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793512
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Welcome to the Death Trap! [Challenge 1]

Sherlock awakes, or at least he thinks he does; it's pitch black wherever he is. He tries to move his arms, to find them securely fastened to a chair with think metal wrist straps- then noticing the same around his ankles. *Snap* Lights turn on, harsh and glaring. Sherlock blinks to get used to it, looking around at the white concrete walls. There's no visible way out, and it appears to be solid concrete. Hell, he can't even find a light source. It's just a lit room. Then he looks directly in front of him. A 'child' sits on a ledge, like the front edge of a stage, except this too is concrete. The child sits cross-legged, chin perched on their fist with their other arm lain across their other leg. The child blinks at Sherlock, before its face splits into a wide and unnerving grin. They stand up slowly, with the grace of a leopard, pulling their hands together behind their back and striding up to Sherlock; a scant three feet away from his face. 

"Good morning, sleepyhead!" The child coos, tilting it's head left and then right- and that grin is frankly rather creeping Sherlock out right now, but he's not going to let it show. "I hope you slept well, you're going to need it."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

"Who are you? How did you kidnap me?"

"All in good time, Sherlock. All in good time. But first, I want you to deduce me." The child backs up a few steps, standing still in front of Sherlock with its hands at their sides.

"If you insist. You're rather tall, so I'd say young adult. You don't have any friends, and you're left handed. Based on your build, I'd say you're male; but with your dress-sense, I'd also say you're gay."

"Good job, Holmes, except for the glaring mistakes. I'm not an adult, I've got one friend; and I'm ambidextrous. I'm 'male', but in actuality I'm non-binary. And yes, very queer. As for how I kidnapped you, you'll find out later. What I'm actually here to tell you, is that I have plans. Big plans. And you are just a smidgen of my amazingly entertaining inter-dimensional cast!" They exclaim with a flourish, spreading their arms akimbo.

"Inter-dimensional? I demand you tell me what's going on!"

"Shut up." Sherlock, who was going to continue speaking, promptly snaps his mouth shut with an audible click. "I said inter-dimensional because I've gathered people, gods, and beings from seven dimensions to join me in watching, and participating in a showdown of epic proportions. There are people from a plain-old universe, where everyone else here is a television, movie, or comic book character; and they're all the actors." They walk behind Sherlock's chair, and jump up, landing on top of the backrest. Leaning down over Sherlock's head; They look into Sherlock's eyes with such mirth that the detective is now a little scared. The smile is somehow more terrifying upside-down. "You, my friend; are from a show on the BBC network called Sherlock. I have people from the Marvel Cinematic/Connected Universe, from Supernatural, from another BBC program called Doctor Who, from the world of the Hunger Games, and from Harry Potter. I have selected characters based on prevalence in their series, and their abilities. You are all split into teams, based on your universe. You may also choose to team up with other universes to aid your team in succeeding." Leaning over even more, so that they come near falling, the child pushes off the chair, executing a flip and landing with their back to Sherlock as they begin to pace back and forth. "At the end, only whoever is left will go home. Except for the actors of course. I needed an audience, and who better to watch characters fight to the death, than the people who played them!"

"So this is some kind of entertainment? You are a sick, depraved human being if you think I'm going to comply!" The child laughs, a light-hearted, tinkling giggle that is made even weirder by the grin that still hasn't left their face. 

"See, I knew you'd say that." They say, holding their left elbow in their right arm, while their left is pointing at the ceiling. They stop, and turn to Sherlock, crossing their arms and leaning in close. "Here's the thing. If you want to go home, you have to participate. There's no other way out, so you are going to fight for your team, or you are never leaving. Capisce?" This child is easily the most demented person Sherlock has ever seen, somehow beating Moriarty. Sherlock nods meekly. They straighten up, spreading their arms wide, declaring; "You are but one; of forty-two contestants in my little game. Your team, consisting of, John, Jim, Greg, Mycroft, and Sally is waiting in your room. Now, I you all hate Jim; but you're playing by my rules now, so you will be working with him. I don't tolerate backstabbers in this endeavour. So fucking deal with it. I'll be sending you back now, spread what I've told you to your team members. And remember- I know where you are, and I'm watching. If you try anything funny, or try to harm Moriarty, I'll know. By the way, you're team captain. Ta ta, Sherly!" Clapping twice, Sherlock is transported to his new room, to meet his teammates. In his place, sits Hermione Granger. Eyes closed, head on her chest with her hair framing her face in wavy brown curtains. The lights are out again, because the kid apparently has a flair for the dramatic. They walk up to Hermione, hand lifting to brush her hair back away from her face; tucking it behind her ear. The child leans in close, one hand up by their mouth as if to whisper a secret.

"Wakey, wakey; eggs and bakey Hermione. I hope you slept well." Straightening up with a smirk, they walk in front of the witch and snap their fingers under hear nose a couple times. Granger jolts awake from the noise, looking up into the face of what looks to her like a young adult- person? It's hard to tell between guy and girl, but Hermione immediately notices that she doesn't have her wand or bag, and can't move. She starts jostling around, trying to get out of the wrist restraints, and the person standing before chuckles darkly; the tone only accentuated by the smirk and nigh-homicidal gleam in their eyes. "Oh, Hermione. That's not going to wo-ork!" They say in a sing-song voice. 

"What's going on, who are you?"

"Ah, my dear; that question has yet to be answered. Who I am doesn't matter, what's happening does. You see, I brought you and some of your cohorts here. Bill, George, Ginny, Ron, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Draco to be exact." Noticing the scowl Hermione wears at hearing the last name, they pat her cheek affectionately to add; "Oh, don't be like that hun. It's part of a plan for all of you. You'll have to work together if you want to win my little game, and as much as I know you don't like Draco you'll have to put up with him on your team."

"Team? Game? What ever are you on about?"

"A game! Exactly what it sounds like! I've gathered groups of people from various universes; all of them supposed fiction in my home-dimension, for a tournament of sorts. Oh, you know, you're a far batter listener than the last person I had in here! Anyway, the tournament. I have gathered 'characters' from six different 'fictional' universes and their actors from my home world to participate and bear witness to my little event. You, Missy; are team captain of the team from the 'Harry Potter' book and movie series. I have a group from the world of the tv show 'Sherlock', one from 'Supernatural', one from the 'Marvel Connected Universe' - comic, tv and movies. I also have a group from the 'Hunger Games' movies, and from 'Doctor Who'. This'll be really fun! You're all going to be pit head-to-head in battles and challenges of wit, brawn, agility, and all-around skill. Unfortunately for quite a few of our contenders, including your team; you're not allowed to start with weapons like wands. You'll have to get them along the way. Those with innate magic not requiring tools to use have had theirs bound by me to a certain regulation. Same with your wand, and the four doctors' sonic screwdrivers. This should be quite fun!"

"Why? What do you have to gain from this? This is ridiculous, you are a twisted human if you think I'm just going to go along with this!" They laugh, pacing back and forth while lightly clapping. Through their chortles, they retort Hermione's claim.

"Ehehe, that's what Sherlock said too! Sadly for you, you have no choice in the matter sweetheart. You're not going home any other way. You'll have to make do. And by the way, if any of you give Draco shit, I'll know. Treat your teammates with some modicum of respect and you'll fare way better, I promise you that. You'll have to get your wand during the challenges though. That's all for now, I'll see you later. Bye, Hermione!" Waving their hand in a 'goodbye' gesture, Hermione vanishes. This goes on a while, the other three people in the chair waking up to a smirking teenager with murder in their eyes, being told to fight, them not wanting to, and being told they have no choice and sent off. The kid was being dramatic; turning the lights off, only to turn them on again, as was their wont. Having a captive wake up in the dark, or being woken up in the dark for the lights to go up; introducing them to the insane person before them. It greatly amused the eccentric little demon-child, to watch them all struggle in their bonds as they waited for their captive to pay attention. Lastly, out of the contenders universes, was the Marvel crew they'd put together. The Avengers, Loki, Spiderman and the Grandmaster. But the question was who to make team captain. They'd had a huge team falling-out, Loki was supposed to have been dead but wasn't (again) and the Grandmaster shouldn't have even been kidnap-able. Th dude was literally a being of god-like power from some backwater garbage dump of a planet and only three people on the team knew him (two of which hated him). The psycho really wanted to pick Loki but knew it'd be a bad idea. In the end, they settled on the spidey-boy, since they'd be inclined to listen to him- right?- at least Stark might, which would lead the others too, the Grandmaster out of bored and Loki out of necessity. Anyway, the boy in question was slumped in the chair; or seeming to be. The guy had fast reflexes, but without the webs he couldn't do shit against the weirdo in the room with him **[they really need a name, don't they?]**. The evil child clapped a couple times, turning on the lights abruptly as Peter jerked awake.

"Ah! Peter Parker, how are you?" The boy gave them a quizzical look, as if to say _'why the fuck would you care?'._ "Any-who, welcome! Welcome, to my little game. You'll be team captain for everyone from your universe, so you may want to try and keep them from tearing each-other apart... again. I say this because of that civil war, and you have Loki and a guy you've never met- En Dwi Gast is his name I believe- on your team. So work together as well as you can. I'm going to keep this brief, because today has been trying my patience. I'm bored. You're the entertainment. Since your team is full of people with powers I'm giving you an informational handicap; you're the only team who won't know what you're doing until you get there. I will tel you this though: you'd best prepare yourself to witness death. Potentially lots. I will only let two or three contenders die per game, but they will be dead. So yeah, there you go. And if your team starts harassing one of your members, I'll know. Communal punishments like the army will be issued, so make them keep their mitts off of Loki. Especially Gast; I'm serious, the dude is obsessed with him." Upon seeing the confusion on his captive's face, he pinched the young adults cheek, saying; "Don't look so confused bud, just do what I say and you'll be better off. Thanks for tolerating!" Snapping their fingers, Peter disappeared and was transported back to the team rooms. With the team captains sorted, the kid goes off for a nap. They weren't physically tired per-say; but people's ridiculous claims, empty threats and lack of cooperation could be pretty grating. 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have created the most evil child in the history of fanfiction. I'm not sorry. This kid is depraved, and weirdly enough; has no name. not because i couldn't think of one, they just don't. so the constant "child" is for a reason. it will be revealed later. And with that, the teams are set. Katniss is captain of her universe, while Tennant and Castiel are captains of their respective universes. We'll meet the actors later. Hope you all enjoyed, if not at least a little weirded out. The evil kid doesn't have a name, but mostly because I don't know what to call them. I'm thinking Khaos for reasons that will become apparent later down the line, but i'm unsure. I just want to stop calling them "the child", "the psycho child" or any of the other weird monikers I've given them for any exceeding length of time.


End file.
